Goddess Benzaiten I hate you
by Aiyaki
Summary: Welcome to Sakura the game. Would you like to play? "What the hell!" Ash cried staring at the words. No way. No way. No way did she die. She didn't. This was some sick holographic joke. She was not a gamer in Sakura Haruno's body god dammit!
1. Chapter Prologue

A new idea came to and I always like the idea of self inserts and gamer fanficiton. So I thought I'd try a short clip of it. If I get the feeling might continue. I've been feeling kinda uninspired lately so maybe this idea will get me out of my funk.

Like always Love you fans and followers.

Aiyaki

* * *

Chapter Prologue

Ash groaned as she rolled over onto her side. Her head felt like it was exploding. She couldn't remember the last time she had a hangover this bad. Gosh, what hit her last night.

She groaned again snuggling her head into her pillow. The last thing she remembered was walking up the stairs to her flat. Then her four-inch stiletto got caught between the two slabs of wood her apartment complex had as stairs. Ash furrowed her brow. She had been way over tipsy that night, had she bent down to get it out? She couldn't remember everything was like a fuzzy blur.

Maybe if she rethought her night she would remember. It was at the end of her sister's wedding that she started to feel melancholy and depressed with her single yet again state. She'd left to go to a bar not far from the wedding's venue. She had four no maybe five tequila shots before she was feeling a pleasant warmth that got her daring enough to go dance with that hot long haired native man. He bought her a few more rounds to drink. She giggled and awed at his stories. And Ash was feeling well on her way to a night of sin when his girlfriend showed up.

Ash snorted. It was just her luck too. Can't find a decent man if he showed up at her front door, as her mother said earlier that day, bemoaning the fact that her oldest daughter was a single doctorate spinster who's only redeeming quality was that paid off her college education in under two years.

Moaning and grumbling Ash rolled over again pulling her blanket over her head to block the sunlight.

Ash remembered the native and his soon to be ex-girlfriend starting to argue, when she wisely finished her Malibu margarita. Asked for the tab and tipsily skedaddled her way out of the soon to be war zone.

Then... Home…. The stairs…Then nothing.

Uaaaghhh. Well at least she knew she made it to her bed. She hoped gowning as the sun persisted through her sheets. Running a hand through her hair she blurrily blinked her eyes open.

The first thing she saw was her pink bedsheets. It was cute with little swirls and blue dots as a pattern. Except she couldn't remember where she had bought them. Did she even own girly pink bedsheets? Rubbing the dust out of her eyes she pulled the blanket down as she sat up in bed.

Oh...Well shit.

She wasn't in her room.

Actually, she wasn't even sure where she was. The room looked like a pink wonderland with Chesnutt wood furnishings.

It was gaudy and girly and so not her at all.

Hell, she didn't even think a normal person would own this much pink. There was even a cherry blossom tree painted against one side of the room.

Okay. Ash blinked. Where the freak was she?

 **Welcome**

Pink words wrote themselves out in front of her. Ash stared. Those where Japanese kanji words. Just in front of her. Floating like it was perfectly normal for pink Japanese kanji words to suddenly show up in front of her.

She swiped a hand over them only for them to dissolve into smoke before reforming themselves.

"The Fuck." She said her eyebrow twitching. She rubbed her eyes again to clear the imagery away. It was still there taunting her. Once more. How did she understand what the Japanese kanji said? Was she dreaming? Like lucid dreaming but if so then the littlest thought would have changed her situation.

Ash blinked at the glowing words. Nope. They where still there. And she pinched herself.

Yes, she was awake. Okay. This was weird…

 **Welcome**

 **You have died.**

Glowing floating words said what now?! "What?" Ash replied disturbed.

 **But that's okay.**

 **Benzaiten the goddess of fortune has smiled upon you.**

 **Your soul was recycled. In exchange for another's.**

"It was..." Ash replied her eyes fallowing the flowing script. This couldn't be real right. No way. She'd wake up in her bed any minute now. She didn't die…. She would have remembered right…?

Y **ou are now in that other's body. There soul is now unable to return to the physical plane.**

 **We are sorry for your loss. To compensate Benzaiten has given you a boon.**

 **An ability you secretly wished for in a world you have always wanted to visit.**

"No way…" Ash replied her mind racing. This was not real. It couldn't be. But her shoe stuck in the slab kept coming to her mind. Floating. Falling.

 **You will soon find out that this world is indeed real.**

 **Benzaiten hopes you use your knowledge of it to change the future.**

 **But the outcome is entirely up to you.**

 **That brings an end to your introduction.**

 **Have fun playing. Remember there is no save button.**

The script finished only to dissolve away as a screen appeared in front of her.

 **Welcome to Sakura the game. Would you like to play?**

"What the hell!" Ash cried staring at the words. No way. No way. No way did she die. She didn't. This was some sick holographic joke.

She was not a gamer in Sakura Haruno's body god dammit!

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed. :D_


	2. Chapter 1

Alright I had some more inspiration thanks to a few fans. I'll try to get to a chapter three sometime soon. I hope I can continue this story because I'm starting to like it.

As Always I love you Favs and Followers.

Aiyaki.

* * *

Chapter One

The funny thing about being in someone else's body should allude to you knowing that you're in someone else's body. But you don't know it. Because it feels real. It feels like your own. It doesn't feel different. Even though you know your once where much bigger at one point and looked completely different. But the funny thing about brain waves in one body. If the brain believes itself to be in the right body, at the right size and age, then it won't feel any different to the owner's brain than it should feel.

And it should feel different!

Ash groaned and rubbed her temples. She's decided. She'd been roofied or drugged. Or something else to explain the crap that was in front of her right that moment.

 **Welcome to Sakura the Game. Would you like to play?**

 **Yes/No**

The pink monstrosities read out in front of her. For the seventh time Ash pushed the words no only for the text to dissolve and re-appear the same as it was in front of her.

Fucking Hell.

It official she was in hell. Or Heavily drugged she still wasn't giving up that option. She groaned and flopped back onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Her long pink her, God why just why, spilled out over her shoulders blending in nicely with her pink nightgown and peach toned skin. Really. What the hell was happening to her.

The words fallowed her vision and lifted in front of her again.

 **Welcome to Sakura the Game. Would you like to play?**

 **Yes/No**

"No!" Ash yelled aggravated. "I would not like to play! I want to go home! My head hurts and I'm tired and I want my real body and my own home and my fucking dog and just NO! I do not want to play your fucking game God! Shinigami! Jashin! NO!"

She growled and grabbed the pillow from under her to throw at the words.

The pillow flew through them like they where air and landed on her knees. Uuuhggg.

 **Would you like to play?**

 **Yes/No**

She sighed and rolled over crossing her arms. Even her boobs where gone fucking great.

"Go away." She replied tiredly.

The words moved to place themselves in her line of sight.

 **Would you like to play?**

 **Yes/No**

"No." She stated rolling over again and closing her eyes. If she pretended it wasn't there it would go away.

 **Would you like to play?**

 **Yes/No**

The words appeared in her eyelids making her scream in pain as she blinked furiously to get rid of the black dots that suddenly appeared.

"Gahhh. Fuck!" She cried bringing her hands up to rub her eyes.

 **Would you like to play?**

 **Yes/No**

"What the fuck is wrong with you. I already said no! I don't want to play and I'm not saying Yes so you can just go the fuck away, you fucking son of a duck!" Ash growled opening and closing her eyes. That felt like her retinas died for a minute there. Whoever this Benzaiten was, Ash fucking hated that bitch.

A ping sounded around her. Ash froze and lowered her hand to look at the words in front of her fearfully.

 **Thank you for choosing to play the game. We appreciate your support and hope you have a fun time in your new life.**

 **Let's begin the tutorial.**

"Fuck my life." Ash growled tossing her head into her hands. She felt like crying she really did. There was no way she was actually living this new reality. It was too fucking weird.

A ping sounded again making her look up at the words.

 **As you know. You are now in a living game called Sakura the game. But be warned This game is not like the other's you've played. It changes based on achievements and levels.**

 **Let's begin with the basics.**

 **First Your Character.**

 **Your name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Age: 12**

 **Grade: 4** **th** **(last year of the academy.)**

 **Time till Graduation: 2 months 5 days and 35.42 minutes.**

 **Last death: November 13** **th** **12 aNB (all lives used up. If you die next time you stay dead.)**

 **Summery: Sakura Haruno comes from a civilian merchant clan. She is often teased about being the only shinobi from her family at the academy by mean fan girls. But that's okay because Sakura is strong willed and gives back just as good as she gets. She is in love with Sasuke Uchiha the last Loyal Uchiha heir who is in her class. She broke off her friendship with Ino Yamanaka over him even though he doesn't give her the time of day or any other girl for that matter. Still Sakura's Dream is to become a Kunoichi strong enough for Sasuke's recognition.**

"Oh, well that's nice. Not." Ash said sarcastically. The next line showed the words **Appearance** and a little 3d picture version of Sakura's, her, body. The girl looked like she did in the anime skinny as hell, malnourished most likely, big green eyes, and bright long pale pink hair. Huh. Her forehead doesn't look as big as she thought it would though.

Gosh she wanted her own body back. Brown hair didn't seem so bad as the pink blob on her head was right now.

 **To view this information just state the words Character. Or Think them.**

 **If you would like to change your cloths or hairstyle you can do so manually or through the character screen just tap the little Face icon next to the Character head or tap the Equip Icon on the other side.**

 **Note: You can only change your appearance in a bathroom or salon. Also, you cannot change your hair color, shave your head, or skin tone for various reasons.**

The words where just laughing at her now, weren't they? Ash sighed. "Well if I'm hallucinating due to a drug over dose might as well make myself look a bit better." She grumbled and pulled the covers back to stand up.

The room was the same as it was when she first saw it but now she noticed she had a small door tucked away to the left side of the room. A door adjacent to that one and two sliding doors next to a vanity floor mirror.

Seeing her self in the mirror brought a frown to her face. Sakura had nice eyes, she'd give her that, but she was way to skinny for a twelve-year-old and looking down her shirt she could see a few ribs sticking out of her skin.

Ash was never too pudgy, but this girl was borderline anorexic and just looking at her new self-made her want gag. This is why kids should never diet, Ash thought to herself. What was this girl's parents thinking?

Swiping a hand through her pink locks she walked over to the left door to find a small onset bathroom with a tub.

After looking through the cupboards she found a few towels and laid them down on the sink for her to use. Ignoring her reflection and the pink words in front of her, Ash stripped herself and hopped into the shower.

 **Achievement Unlocked!**

 **Squeaky Clean!**

The words changed in front of her suddenly causing her to drop the strawberry scented soap. "Dangit." She grumbled bending down to pick it up. Once she had the slippery bar she looked over at the Pink words floating again.

 **You've unlocked your first Achievement! You've Received 5 Hit Points!**

 **Achievements are goals that could be achieved by doing the simplest to the hardest of tasks.**

 **Achievements are not the same as Perks. And Do Not Give you a boost to everyday activity. But they do give Surprise Hit points that you can use to add to your Stat Points. To see your Stat points, Say or Think Stat. Same with Achievements!**

 **The Achievement Squeaky Clean means that by keeping your hygiene up you gained an additional Hit point. But you can lose this Achievement if you stop valuing your hygiene and in turn could gain the Dirty Doisy! Achievement instead which takes away 5 Hit points from your main Stat points. So, keep clean Girl! It means you smell nice anyway!**

"Oh great! Can't even take a shower without this stupid thing going off. Yeah, just what I wanted to be stuck in Naruto, as Sakura, as a gamer. Fuck my life!" Ash grumbled scrubbing harshly at her skin. She felt like the Words where watching her in a weird way and it creeped her out.

Soon she was done and donning the towel. Looking in the mirror made her frown even more. Ignoring the Face icon above her head, Ash took a good look at the pale skinned girl in front of her. Her cheek bones where too prominent and her green eyes had dark bags underneath them.

All and all Sakura looked like Shit.

Ash wondered what happened to her? Sighing Ash turned her eyes to the face icon to her left. As if sensing her intent, the icon highlighted itself and brought up a new screen mirroring her face.

To the right it showed different hairstyles and the left showed the make up icon.

It looked like she traded reality for a poor b-rated makeover game…

Ash groaned as her eyes filtered through the different hairstyles.

There was **Sakura's Standard** , where it left her hair down and in a red bow. There was few other's she scrolled through till she stopped at one that caught her eye.

Ash didn't know why but she felt compelled to click it. It wasn't like she liked needed all this hair anyway since it would only be a hindrance to her later on…If there was even a later on…

She clicked **Simply Bob** and squeaked. A green glow highlighted her pink locks shortening them to her chin and giving her soft bangs that covered her forehead. The cut was clean and after applying some foundation to cover her eyes manually she felt she looked more like a person and not the grudge. Well, At least this game is efficient, Ash thought ruffling her new do. She didn't look to bad for a girl with pink hair.

Leaving the bathroom Ash headed over the closet to try to find some non-dress related clothing. Like pants. Pants where good.

 **Closet Found! You've found your Closet! In here you can find all you'll ever need so you don't end up walking the streets in your birthday suit! You can also find clothing that will work as your armor. Some clothing's have enchantments which can boost your performance while others provide protection from the outside elements!**

 **To view the contents of your closet please say Closet or Just think it!**

"Great, another way to just ruin my day…Thanks." Ash grumbled thinking the words. The screen changed, and her closet door opened on its own showing the contents. Sakura owned a lot of fucking pink and red. Like the girl's hair wasn't enough, didn't she know red clashed with her hair?

God why!? Ash moaned and started to riffle through the draws and hangers. Finding underwear was easy and she even found a green half t-shirt and a mesh undershirt. Now where were the pants?

 **Having trouble finding something? That's okay! Just state what your looking for and select the search icon on the door handle. It'll pullout what your searched for or similar items. Please note that if the closet doesn't have the item it will not suddenly appear.**

Ash rolled her eyes and looked at the door handle to see a little search icon above it. "Pants" She said pressing the icon.

The closet doorway glowed green before three pairs of pants plopped down on the floor in front of her.

"This this keeps getting weirder and weirder." Ash sarcastically said staring down at the articles of clothing. Bending down, she grabbed the first pair of pants which were like skin tight leggings. Tossing them back in the Closet Idly She noticed that the article sorted itself back on the top shelf. Well at least she didn't have to fold laundry anymore that was a plus.

The second pair was a pair of red capris and the last was a similar pair in black. Tossing the red back in the closet she picked up the black ones and moved back over to the bed to get dressed.

 **Time To get Dressed! Use the Equip icon to put on your cloths and find out their Stats!**

 _ **Plus 10 exp!**_

"I hate you so much." Ash replied glaring darkly at the letters. She flicked her finger over the Equip icon on her right side and saw the same character screen from earlier with little slots next to her body.

Pressing the clothing up against the icon made them dissolve in green fire before they appeared over her body. The feeling was like slippery cool water rushing over her body giving her goose bumps.

"Yeah that's not going to freak me out every time no it surely won't." Ash groaned.

 **Standard Short Green T-shirt! Equipped. Plus 2 Protection.**

 **Standard Mesh undershirt. Plus 3 Protection.**

 **Standard Underwear. Plus 1 Protection.**

 **Standard Black Capris. Plus 3 Protection.**

 **You've Equipped your cloths! Remember to wear clothes They might just save your life one day!**

 **Plus 10 exp!**

"I feel violated in so many levels." Ash said shivering. She jumped when another ping sounded after she finished getting dressed.

 **Now that you have gotten ready for your day lets continue with the tutorial.**

 **Please Say or Think Stats to view your Status Page.**

"Stats" She sighed sitting down on the bed. Might as well go along with this game since it wouldn't leave her alone even if she tried to ignore it.

 **Status Page: Sakura the Game.**

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Homeland: Konohagakure**

 **Class: The Gamer.**

 **SubClass: (You need to choose your SubClass. To choose say SubClass.)**

 **Clan: Haruno- A civilian merchant Clan.**

 **Level: Lv1**

 **HP: 100**

 **CP: 10**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Kinetic Power: 3**

 **Unit IQ: 7**

 **Run of Luck: 2**

 **Astuteness: 3**

 **Hit Points: 25**

 **Elemental Affinity: Water, sub affinity Earth.**

 **Ryo: 30,000**

 **Exp: 2,500 XP to Level 2**

"Okay let's pretend I have no idea what half of that means…How do I get definitions of this crap?" Ash grumbled glaring at pink letters. A pale pink box popped up in front of the status page.

 **To view an explanation of your Stats just access the help guide. The help menu has many different guides to your game. From definition of status, to controls, to an information guide to help you with the game.**

 **Please be aware that Some area's that you haven't accessed or unlocked yet will be grayed out. So, you will not be able to use the help guide for a better understanding of those pages.**

 **You can Access the Help Guide by stating of thinking Help Guide.**

 **You must think or say the full name to avoid bringing up the page just when you say the word help.**

"Not like that was obvious. Help Guide." Ash replied laying back down on the bed. She felt like she was going to be reading this stuff for a while. The letters dissolved and re-arranged into a new page in front of her.

 **Welcome to the Help Guide. We're here for all your newbie needs!**

 **Please Choose a Guide to View!**

 **Status Guide.**

 **Character Guide.**

 **Closet Guide.**

 **Achievement Guide.**

 **Perk Guide.**

 **Points Guide.**

 _ **Chakra Guide.**_

 _ **Relationships Guide.**_

 _ **Sub Class Guide.**_

 _ **Currency Guide.**_

 _ **Magic Guide.**_

 _ **Summons Guide.**_

 _ **Skills Guide.**_

 _ **Controls Guide.**_

 _ **Logout Guide.**_

 **Health Guide.**

Chakra, Relationships, Sub Class, Currency, Magic, Summons, Skills, Controls, and Logout Guide was grayed out. Figures there was an actual logout bottom on this thing, but it was grayed out permanently, so she couldn't even leave this god forsaken nightmare if she wanted to.

"Fuck my life." Ash grumbled slapping her hand on her head. Her eyes stung with tears as she inhaled deeply. It felt like the hundredth time that she has denied her new reality, but this was just too much.

She didn't even get to say goodbye. Which is really stupid because she had left her little sister's wedding in the first place by her own choice. She chose to get sloshed and now…She most likely or did die. Falling down a fucking five step stair case. Who the fuck does that. And this stupid Game. It had a fucking logout bottom somewhere. As if the mere existence of it was there to remind her that she couldn't go home. She could never see her sister again. Never hear her mother nagging her. Never get to burn all her ex's clothing. Or cuddle with her dog. This was too much. Who did this Benzaiten goddess think she was?

Some reality tv show to fuck her life over, where the goddess got to watch and laugh in glee. It wasn't fucking right. And definitely not fucking fair. She really hated whoever put her here. Benzaiten or God. She hated them. And she just wanted to go home.

Ash inhaled deeply again trying to keep her breath under control. She used her hand to swipe her hair back letting it rest at the base of her neck as her new bob tickled her fingertips. She wasn't going to cry. If only not to give the bitch the satisfaction.

Sniffing she opened her eyes to stare at the floating screen again in front of her. Her eyes sweeping over the Logout Guide one more time before she pushed the Status Guide script. It highlighted, and a new screen arrowed over to a paragraph of information.

Well Ash might as well start reading. If she wanted to survive her new reality, then she better make sure she didn't fuck up. After all it did say there was no save button.

Goddess Benzaiten I hate you.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Status Guide.**

 **Here is all the information you could ever need to know about your Status.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Your Status is a singular page containing information on your overall points and wellbeing as the Gamer. It show's your name, where you are from, your classes, subclasses, clan (if you have one), Levels, overall HP and CP, Strength, Agility, Kinetic Power, Unit IQ, Run of Luck, Astuteness, hit points, Elemental Affinity, Currency, and the about of Exp needed till your next level.**

 **But in simple terms, the Status page show's your SAKURA.**

 **What is Sakura? You might ask. Well that's answered in six little definitions.**

 **First Strength!**

 **Strength is how physically strong you are. It determines how you lift and carry things. How hard your physically attacks are. And Increases your natural endurance. Putting points into Strength will harden your bones, muscles, and overall strength in your body. Strength is a good Stat to have but to much bulk could have consequences.**

 **Next Agility!**

 **Agility is your speed and dexterity. It determines how fast you are while making sure you don't run or bump into things. It increases your ability to run, jump, parkour, and much more. But it can also be a hindrance. Make sure to never over cap your stat points with speed above your strength your legs won't be able to handle the damage if you do.**

 **Next Kinetic Power!**

 **Kinetic Power in simple terms is your power. Overall power is an objective term. Power could mean a boost to your Agility and Strength or it could mean a boost in your confidence, what you have control over, and the ability to increase the way you think. Kinetic Power provides your body with an energy to help regulate the strain of being the gamer. The more power you have the better. Just don't get to power hungry, Power can not exceed your Astuteness. Or it will go to your head.**

 **Next Unit IQ!**

 **Unit IQ is your intelligence. In dummy terms it means how smart you are. IQ helps with retaining and gathering information and processing it accordingly. With the right amount of IQ, you could become the next Einstein if you wanted to! Unit IQ is the one Stat that has no draw back. The gamer can become as smart or dumb as they like. Its all up to them.**

 **Next Run of Luck!**

 **Run of Luck is your Luck. Luck increases your natural affinity for things to go your way. Weather that be getting a good loot drop or if you gain a critical hit on your opponent. Since Benzaiten is a goddess of fortune the only drawback is you may not use your luck when gambling. Its only fair after all.**

 **Lastly Astuteness!**

 **Astuteness is your wisdom. Wisdom means to be able to understand and logically process the information you know. Be it gaining with your Unit IQ or be it from simply reading a book. Astuteness allows you to make fast decisions, apply what you've learned quicker and how you perceive your surroundings. It is also your moral compass and the reason why Kinetic Power cannot exceed Astuteness. You will not be allowed to become an overlord and astuteness will always remind you why. Its good to keep Astuteness around the same as your Unit IQ because with more information the better it is for you to process it correctly.**

 **Now on to the rest of your Status page!**

 **Your Class show's what Class you are in. Currently it will be permanently on the Gamer you cannot change this.**

 **Your SubClass is different though. You can pick up to Three Subclasses in your gamer life. The first one you can pick when you gain the level 1. The next will be at level 15 and the next after that is level 30. Your Subclass will affect your body be warned if you chose a subclass incorrectly you could be stuck with the change for the rest of your life.**

 **Your Level is how high your ranked. The higher your level the better it is the learn new Jutsu and gain experiences. The cap for each level will increase as you go along. For example, to Reach level 1 it was 10 exp points. To reach the next level will be 2500 more. Don't worry you can gain Exp points easily as you level up. The Levels stop at level 50. If you reached this level good job you will receive a wish from Goddess Benzaiten! But be warned wishes are not always what they seem.**

 **Your HP is your Health. If your health gets bellow 10 it means your about to die. To increase your health, you would need to increase your levels with each level you gain 100 extra health isn't that great!**

 **Your CP is your Chakra. The lower your chakra is the harder it is to do bigger Jutsu but the better your Chakra Control is. As your chakra increases the worse your control will get. So, it'll be good to practice keeping your Control over your Chakra. You'll be able to do bigger Jutsu too if you gain more chakra.**

 **Your Hit points is how many points you apply to your SAKURA. You Start out with 20 and gain more as you play the game. Make sure to designate your Hit points carefully once their applied you cannot take them back.**

 **Your Elemental Affinity shows which element your chakra resonates with. If your chakra is water, you can do water Jutsu easier than you can do fire the same applies for wind and earth.**

 **Your Ryo is Currency. Having 10,000 Ryo is equivalent to $100 Dollars. You can gain more Ryo by doing missions, quests, looting monsters, and doing jobs.**

 **Exp is your Experience. It shows how much you must get to your next level. The more quests, training, and grinding you do the more experience you will gain making leveling easier. For the first 10 levels of the game a beginner's skill is given. See skills for more information.**

Ash felt like brain exploded at all that information. She was almost afraid to look at the other guides in fear of having to read all that word vomit. She groaned and rubbed her head. Sitting up didn't seam to help the problem.

While the Status Guide had a lot of helpful information it still didn't tell her what to do. She guessed she should just pick a Subclass then delegate her hit points. Maybe adding some to her Astuteness would get rid of the headache she could feel forming.

"Status." Ash said sighing. Her help guides dissolved and the pink letters from her status page appeared. She looked at her results. Sakura was weak. Yeah, the girl had lots of IQ, but she had no wisdom barely to help her process it and her speed and strength where almost non-existent. Her luck sucked also, and her kinetic power just showed how insecure the girl really was. Ugggh. Why did she have to be stuck in a prepubescent little girl who hasn't even got boobs yet. Ash almost wished she ended up as Hinata. At least then she could have her breast back. Taking a girl boobs away should just be a crime.

Rubbing her chest achingly she pushed the little plus sign next to strength making it nine. Immediately Ash's body was covered in a light green glow and she felt her arms and legs hardening. After it was done she saw her skinny arms before have a bit more meat on their bones and her legs looked a bit longer.

Well that's different. So, changing the points affected her physical body. She better make sure not to use to much then because if she looked too different people would start to notice. And she already cut her hair, so it was best to stay on the safe side.

"Okay let's see." She said staring at the screen. Her agility gained three points along with her kinetic power making them both six. Her luck also gained four making it six giving her ten points left. She added three to her IQ making it ten and gave the rest to her astuteness making it ten as well.

After her hit points hit zero, Ash could physically feel and see the difference. The world around her got sharper and her headache went away. Everything looked more real as if the screen had blurred out the background while she was reading it.

Well at least the game wasn't so bad so far. She still hated it though.

"Alright now I just need my subclass." Ash said aloud. Almost immediately her status page dissolved and new script for the first time in a different color appeared.

 **Welcome to The Subclasses Page!**

 **Here you can pick up to three Subclasses as you are the gamer! For your first subclass you must be at least above or at level 1!**

 **Are you Ready to pick your First Subclass!**

 **Yes/No**

The pale blue script read. Ash blinked and stared. Quirking her brow, she pressed the words yes.

 **Thank you for Choosing to pick your Subclass!**

 **What are Subclasses you may ask! Well your subclass is a separate class to your gamer class which allows you to access different skillsets in addition to your gamer class. For your first subclass you can pick four different options. You can only pick one though until you reach the next level. Chose wisely gamer because you will not be able to change it once it's picked.**

"No shit." Ash replied sarcastically. She could already tell this game would get old fast.

 **Let's pick your First SubClass!**

 **Plus 25 exp.**

 **Your Choices are:**

 **Reborn**

 **Wanderful**

 **Devil Fruit Cake**

 **Fairy tales**

 **To keep you from choosing unfairly you will not get to know what the classes mean until you pick one. But you may choose two classes after you pick one to add to your next two subclasses choice list for another shot at them.**

Ash's eyebrow twitched. These subclasses name's where ridiculous. And she wasn't even allowed to know what they where till she picked one. What kind of fair logic was that. Why didn't they just let her pick one out of a hat and be done with it.

If they wanted her to chose blindly then fine. Ash closed her eyes and flung her hand out in front of her. A ping sounded as her hand landed on one of the classes.

Opening her eyes, she saw the blue text dissolve and gold letting appeared to replace it.

 **You've chosen Wanderful!**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You're Wizard Harry!**

 **You've chosen the Subclass Wanderful! You are now a witch with magical powers. You can craft spells, wands and potions.**

 **Find your magical plants and animals in dungeons where you can use to craft your magical supplies.**

 **Having magic means you gain a magical core to co-inside with your chakra coils. You won't be no magical girl, but you are a witch all the same and you'll be able to use your new skillset and powers.**

 **Skill gained!**

 **Magical Core: 10 mana**

 **Skill gained!**

 **Wandless Magic: Levitate stuff from across the room**

 **Skill gained.**

 **Wand Crafting: Make a wand with a piece of cherry wood, hair of a magical creature, and a piece of garnet or emerald.**

 **Item added!**

 **Magic for Dummies Volume 1!**

 **Check your Inventory to View it!**

Ash groaned and flopped back on the bed. Great. Not only was she a freaking gamer Sakura Haruno but now she was a Harry Potter reference too. Ash was starting to feel like she was stuck in some bad fanfiction.

Fucking Benzaiten.

 **You have completed choosing your subclass! Please pick two Subclasses to go on your next choice list!**

Ash rolled her eyes and picked reborn and Fairy tales. She didn't know what Devil fruit cake was, but she hated Devil Fruit cake and with the possibility for worse in her life she was taking the chances with something that literally had the word devil in it.

 **You've almost completed your tutorial! Complete the next parts to gain 20 exp!**

 **View your Skills.**

 **View your Inventory.**

 **View your Quests.**

 **View your Map.**

 **Complete your Tutorial and gain your reward!**

Ash groaned wishing her torture was over. This was why she hated RPG games it had so many little parts to it that she had trouble keeping up with them. She preferred games where she could just shoot something and be done with it.

Life sucked sometimes.

She glared up at the pick letters again and pressed skills. Might as well know what she could do before she left Sakura's room to face the world.

She just wanted to stay in bed though.

 **Welcome to your Skills List!**

 **This is the page that allows you to view your Skills and accomplishments!**

 **Current Skills!**

 **Transformation Jutsu**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Cost: 5 CP**

 **This skill allows you to transform into something else. It is an illusion but if leveled up enough, it can be solid.**

 **Substitution Jutsu**

 **Lvl 5**

 **Cost: 3 CP**

 **This skill allows you to substitute with another object, or person if it's leveled up enough.**

 **Bushinn Jutsu**

 **Lvl 4**

 **Cost: 5 CP**

 **This skill allows you to make illusionary clones. They are not solid though and cannot take hits for you. But you can hide in them if you can trick your opponent. They also have no shadow unless you use the Transformation Jutsu to make it look like they have one.**

 **Shuriken Handling**

 **Lvl 3**

 **This skill allows you to handle a shuriken. You can throw the shuriken.**

 **Kunai Handling**

 **Lvl 3**

 **This skill allows you to handle a kunai. You can throw the kunai or defend/attack with it.**

 **SubClass Skills!**

 **Magical Core**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Available 10 mana**

 **Gives the User a magical core to use for magical things.**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 5 Mana**

 **Let's you levitate things from across the room. The heavier the item the more mana it will cost.**

 **Wand Crafting**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 10 Mana**

 **Gives the User knowledge to craft a wand. The higher the level of this skill the better the wand will be and the longer it will last.**

 **Gamer Skill Added!**

 **Skill:**

 **Gamer**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Gives the user the mind of the gamer and allows them to see their HP and CP and Subclass bars in the left-hand side of their vision.**

Okay so Sakura knew the basics of the academy. That was good for Ash. At least she wouldn't have to relearn her kunoichi skills again.

"Inventory." She said to continue with her tutorial.

A pink small screen in her right-hand corner of her sight showed up with small little boxes underneath.

 **This is Your inventory.**

 **To see it in full view just tap the screen.**

 **Your Inventory allows you 27 slots to use to keep your supplies. As you level up the more slots you can gain. Be warned keeping Food for longer periods then 24 hours will result in the food spoiling. You have been warned.**

"Well that's nice to know its not all super powered." Ash said. The inventory was kind of self-explanatory, so she moved on.

"Quests." She said aloud. The inventory screen dissolved, and a new screen took its place.

 **This is your quest page. You can gain quests from missions, walking around, talking to the villagers in your village, and from dungeons.**

 **Your current quests are:**

 **Finish your Tutorial.**

 **Go to the Academy.**

 **You must complete quest in order before accessing the next one if you are under level 5.**

"Alright and finally. Map." Ash said aloud anxious to finish the tutorial in front of her.

 **Welcome to your Map Page!**

 **This is where you can view your surrounding areas. Currently you are in your home. The blue icon is you. The green icons are non-hostiles around you. And red icons mean hostiles around you. The map also will show you the best routes to get to where you need to go.**

 **Just say where you need to be when your map screen is open.**

The pink text said as a big box like screen filled up her vision. It showed a blue print of her room with her blue dot. Down the stairs of the building she was in was a green dot and then blackness. So, she assumed that as she explored places her map would update. Good to know.

A ping sounded, and new words popped up as her map disappeared.

 **You have finished your Tutorial!**

 **Reward Gained!**

 **10 Shuriken and 10 Kunai Academy grade where placed in your inventory!**

 **Time and Space resumed! Thank you for choosing to play Sakura The Game! We hope you enjoy your gaming experience!**

Ash blinked and looked as the words disappeared again. Now the only thing she could see was three little heath bars in the left-hand side of her vision, a quest, inventory and map icon on her right.

Wait…Did the pink monstrosity text say time and space resumed. Was she in a paused part of the game the whole time?!

New Quest added!

Go to the Academy on time!

A pink blurb popped up on her quest icon before disappearing. "Okay…Well now what?" Ash asked looking around the room feeling lost.

Just as she stood up a knock sounded on her door.

"Sakura, it's time to get up you'll be late if you sleep in any longer." A soft woman's voice said from behind the door.

Ash stared at it unsure of what to do.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" The woman asked again as the knob jiggled and then suddenly a blonde short haired woman walked in with a laundry basket under her arm.

She was tall, taller than Sakura by about two feet and had on a white shirt with a red skirt. Looking up from her basket of folded clothes the woman's green eyes met Ash's.

"Oh! Sakura! What have you done with your hair dear?" The woman cried dropping her basket. Ash just looked up at her scared. What did she say. What did she do? She wasn't Sakura. She was Ash. Her new reality just seamed to get about a hundred times worse as Ash's social awkwardness reared its head.

"Uh...Um...I..." Ash said her hand coming up to clutch a piece of the now short hair. The woman shook her head as she came over to pet her head.

"Moi, look at the messed you made of it. How will you catch your Sasuke-kun's eyes now?" The woman who must have been Sakura's mother said.

Ash flushed and looked away. "I…I don't care if he likes its or not. I just wanted a change." Ash replied stepping away from the woman. Not even her own mother would pet her head and it was awkward.

Sakura's Mom's eyes saddened as she stared at Ash. "Ah...I see. You know they will find Otou-san, soon right? He'll be home soon dear, so you didn't have to go this far." The woman replied pulling Ash into her arms.

Ash stiffened and gulped. Okay so that's why Sakura had looked like crap then. Her dad was missing. Well that sucked, and it made Ash feel even worse for being in her body. She shouldn't be here. Sakura should.

"I Know. Kaa-san." Ash replied her throat thick. "I just needed a change. I think it's cute."

Sakura's mother pulled back and looked at her. "Ah, It's adorable, you where always my cute little cherry blossom." She said kissing Ash's head.

Ash blushed and stepped out of the woman's embrace.

"I-I should head to the academy I don't want to be late or anything." Ash replied heading towards the door.

Sakura's mother fallowed her picking up the basket she dropped.

"Alright, I left your bento on the kitchen table and your breakfast next to it. I know you're on a diet but make sure to eat some so you don't go hungry later." Sakura's mother said as they exited the room.

Ash headed to the stairs. "Okay. I'll see you later." She replied. She walked down the stairs as the woman continued to another room to put up the laundry.

This was so weird Ash couldn't even begin. She found the kitchen soon enough with a cute little plate of toast and a pink rapped bento next to.

She picked the bread up to eat on the way and put the bento in her Inventory after making sure no one was around.

Ash was almost out the door before she heard Sakura's mother speak again.

"By the way Sakura dear you look really cute in the cloths. Have a fun day at school all right dear." The Blonde called down from the upstairs railing.

"Okay, Bye. Kaa-san." Ash replied before she booked it out of the house. She shivered feeling like a fraud.

As soon as she graduated the academy she was moving out. Ash was over thirty years old and she'd been living on her own for a long while. It felt weird to be living back with someone again.

Alright well she better gets her first official quest over with.

To the academy she goes.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed :D._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three. I've kinda petered out now in what should I do from now on. If anyone has any ideas please let me know

for now this is all I got.

If anyone wants to adopt the story let me know k.

Love you Favs and fallows

Ayaki.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ash stepped out of Sakura's house with trepidation. Suddenly, this world seamed a lot more real as people walked past her on their morning commute. She looked down at her open toed sandals and wiggled her toes.

Well. She might as well get this nightmare over with. She sighed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking around she noticed Sakura lived in the market district. Stalls of fresh fruit and food wafted over her making her stomach grumble.

She nibbled a bit on her toast. Note to self-Ash, get Sakura's Kaa-san to make her more food to put some weight on her bones.

Ash looked around unsure of where to go from the front door step. An older woman across the street smiled and waved at her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." The woman said placing a sale sign down in front of her shop. Ash gulped her bread down and smiled tightly.  
"Ah morning!" She replied. Not wanting to seem weird Ash started walking in a random direction hoping to find her way somehow. As she passed more shops, more and more people stopped what they where doing to wish her a good day.

Ash grinned and kept walking hoping to get away from so many people that apparently knew Sakura. It felt so awkward for so many people to know her. Sakura must have been a social person for all these people to know her. She waved and sighed when she made it out of the market. Being social was just to exhausting for her. She really wished she was home again. Ash sighed and walked over to the side of the street she was on so the people passing her wouldn't bump into her.

Now where was the Academy? She thought looking around idly.

 **Can't find your way! Remember use the Map icon to locate where you need to go!**

The pink scripted of the game popped up in front of Ash's vision. She felt like an idiot. Of course, this game had a gps. Just fucking great.

Sighing Ash pushed the map icon and watched as the map expanded in front of her. It showed her blue dot on a street next to the market district. Lots of little green dots glowed around her signaling the civilians as they passed by.

Well okay. How did she zoom out?

As if responding to her thoughts the map blurred and showed a bird's eye view of the entire village. That was helpful, Ash thought looking at all the green little dots that clustered the village like city lights. A few red ones where even shown making Ash shiver. She needed to make sure to stay far away from the hostiles. She didn't know who they where but with her being only level one and very new to this world Ash wasn't keen on dying so soon.

Leaning back against the wall of the street Ash's eyes scanned the map for the Academy with no luck. Finally, she just sighed and just stated Konoha Academy.

The map rippled and zoomed in a bit to show her a gold line that had a green icon at the end of it atop of a big building. Alright she could deal with this. Minimizing her map, she saw a yellow arrow onto of the street she was pointing her in the right direction.

Ash watched entranced as people walked through the arrow like it was air. She stepped forward and put her hand out to it only for it to go right through the arrow.

Okay so the arrow wasn't tangible good to know. Ash thought and started to fallow her new GPS towards the academy.

As Ash passed people she saw little explanation marks in gold above their heads. Ash assumed they meant people with quests for her to complete, but they would have to wait till she level upped some. Ash didn't want to take on more than she could chew.

Finally making it to the Academy, Ash's game gave a ping.

 **Konoha's Ninja Academy Found!**

 **Plus 20 exp!**

 **2,460 exp to level 2!**

 **Finding new places in your world will gain you 20 exp for just exploring while updating your map!**

The text read. Ash waved her hand making it disappear and entered the Academy grounds. The building looked like it did in the anime. White pale pink walls, with a yellow roof with three red arches on top.

It even had the little swing and tree Naruto would sit on in the first episode in the courtyard. Entering the building Ash's gps arrow shrunk and pointed her to the left side of the door where there was a wall of lockers.

A gold circle highlighted one locker on top, signaling Ash to open it. Ash placed her hand over the locker's handle and pulled. A ping sounded but Ash ignored the text as she found a small thigh holster bag, a couple notebooks, two school books, pencils, and some bandages.

These must be her academy equipment then Ash guessed as she strapped them on her right thigh. As soon as she finished hooking the bag Ash felt a weight settle into it.

Confused she opened the bag only to see a bundle of Kunai and Shuriken. A ping sounded.

 **You've Equipped your weapons pouch!**

 **Weapons, if within the size limits, will automatically sort themselves into it from your Inventory.**

This game was getting old fast. Ash sighed grabbed the rest of the schools supplies and fallowed the next arrows that appeared to her classroom. The Gps disabled once she touched the door to open it.

Running a hand through her short hair, Ash took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to meet some of her favorite characters and not fangirl like a Sakura. But she was Sakura so just trying not to fan girl in general would be good. Not only that but most of the people behind this door where children. Icky, soon to be teenaged angst children trained to be killers. Yeah, no pressure.

Ash took another deep breathed and opened the door. Three heads turned towards her as she stepped into the room.

Shikamaru Nara opened his eyes looking over towards the door. He blinked sleepily and stared at the girl who just entered the room. She was wearing a green half t-shirt, mesh undershirt and black capris with her standard weapons pouch tide to her right leg, holding the academy school boots. The girl's hair was in a short bob style with her bangs off to one side. She bit her lip as her pale green eyes surveyed the room. The girl looked familiar he thought before he quickly deduced it was Sakura Haruno, number one fangirl in their class. So, she cut her hair and dropped the chipou dress she always wore.

"Troublesome." He mumbled and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Hinata Hyuga jumped when the door opened to allow a person through. Looking out from under her bangs her pale eyes widened signifyingly. A pale pink short haired girl walked in. Hinata almost thought it was a new student expect for the fact that she new of only one other girl in their class to have that shade of hair. Blushing she bent her chin into her hoodie shyly. That was Sakura Haruno! But what happened to her hair?! Has the girl finally give up on her crush on Sasuke?! Wait. Did this mean that she might like Naruto-kun now?! Oh no! If Sakura started like Naruto, Hinata would be devastated. Hinata knew she had no chance to compete with the skinny girl if that where true! Naruto has liked her for a long time after all! Hinata's thoughts continued to swirl in agony as she fiddled her fingers together.

Oh, Naruto-Kun what was she going to do now?!

Shino Aburame's eyes fallowed the newly trimmed pinked haired Sakura, not that anyone could see his eyes since he had them covered with his sunglasses. The girl surveyed the room taking in their seat placements. He was at the far right in the back row which gave him a great view of the oak tree outside the window that hosted the best cicadas this time a year. The Hyuga was in next row over, seaming content to shyly hide in the middle back seats. And the Nara was in front of the Hyuga with his head down most likely not even caring enough to raise his head to see who entered the room. He was most defiantly asleep right now. Shino watched as Sakura seamed to pick her destination because she started up the stairs toward him. One step, two steps, and she turned towards the Hyuga's seat. Her new outfit looked nice on her, Shino thought. Why he couldn't say but short hair suited her as well. Maybe she had finally decided to take shinobi life seriously. Or something happened to change her mind. This new variable was confusing, and Shino didn't know what to make of this change. Her new disposition required further observation. Maybe he should pay the Haruno more attention later.

It was only logical.

"Uno…May I sit here?" Ash asked fiddling with the side of her notebook. She looked expectantly at a slowly reddening face of Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Freaking Hyuga _. OMG, she was so adorable!_ Ash thought to herself. She just wanted to hug the girl into her chest and not let go. _So cute!_

 _Reign it in girl!_ Ash chastised her self as she smiled sheepishly to Hinata. The young Hyuga heiress starred at her like she had three heads. "Y-You…W-w-want to s-s-sit. H-h-here?" Hinata replied blushing making Ash's smile widen.

"Yeah. Your Hinata right? May I sit next to you?" Ash asked clarifying. Hinata fiddled with her hands as she looked from Sakura to the seat next to her and back. Finally, after some deliberation, Hinata nodded swiftly and turned her body back to face the front, her face on fire.

She didn't know why Sakura was talking to her, but it couldn't mean anything good. After all who would want to sit next to her. She was nothing special. She wished Sakura just sat in her normal seat. Hinata could already tell this was going to be a bad day.

Ash smiled again and sat herself down next to her favorite character of all time. Hinata was so cute as she fiddled with her fingers. Ash guessed it was a little weird for her to be sitting next to the girl, but she didn't care. She was sitting Next to Hinata Hyuga! She grinned tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and placing her books out before her.

Ash noticed that Shikamaru was sitting in front of them seaming content to ignore their exchange while Shino was in the row over from them looking out the window. Well at least the two boys didn't look surprised. That or they just didn't care. It was cool with her either way. Ash had a feeling once the rest of the class arrived it was going to get rowdy rather quick at her new development.

She looked over at Hinata from the corner of her eye again. The girl was doing everything she could not to hyperventilate, with her cheeks flushed and her brow furrowed she looked like a cute little pale eyed chipmunk.

Ah Hinata was just too cute. Ash thought deciding to leave the girl alone for now. She didn't want to give the poor girl a heart attack after all. Her mind must already be going a hundred miles a minute anyway.

Looking down at her Academy text books she wondered what time class started. It seamed she was had arrived early by accident leaving her wondering what to do.

 **Quest Log Updated!**

 **Go to the Academy on time!**

 **Plus 10 exp!**

 **New Quest added!**

 **Read your academy books before class!**

 **Gain three new skills!**

 **Reward plus 40 exp!**

Her game pinged blowing her semi happy mood out the window. Yay, crazier arrived just what she needed. Sighing Ash picked up the first book on her pile to begin her quest.

Hand Seals for the Slight Hand the first book read. Opening it Ash started to read the first chapter.

' _Hand seals, are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While techniques may require many hand seals to work, a skilled ninja can use less or even one to perform the same technique. There are twelve basic seals, each one named after an animal of the Chinese zodiac.'_

 _Rat (_ _子_ _, Ne): This hand seal is commonly affiliated with the special Shadow Techniques of the Nara clan. Hook one hand over the top of your other and arch your index finger a bit._

 _Ox (_ _丑_ _, Ushi) keep your right hand flat with your fingers spread out evenly. Then put your other hand's index finger between the pinky and the finger next to it keeping it straight, put your next finger turned down and the finger after that hooking over your hand._

 _Tiger (_ _寅_ _, Tora): This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Fire and Earth Release. Hook your hands together and use your index fingers facing straight in a thinking pose._

 _Hare (_ _卯_ _, U) just lay your pinky finger between your index and thumb fingers keeping the rest of your hands flat._

 _Dragon (_ _辰_ _, Tatsu) just turn your hands vertical, leave your thumb and pinky fingers straight and hook the rest of your fingers together._

 _Snake (_ _巳_ _, Mi): This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Earth Release. Clamp your hands together and let your fingers look like a serpent's tale._

 _Horse (_ _午_ _, Uma) just put your index fingers together and hook the rest of your fingers facing flat._

 _Ram (_ _未_ _, Hitsuji) just put your hands in a gun shape and put your hands together one hand over the other like in the picture_

 _Monkey (_ _申_ _, Saru) just put your hands-on top of each other, facing different directions, and put your thumb over you little finger on one side, and your thumb under your little finger on the other side_

 _Bird (_ _酉_ _, Tori): This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Wind Release. just put your hands together like in the picture, keep the tips of your middle fingers touching, and curl your index fingers together_

 _Dog (_ _戌_ _, Inu): This hand seal is commonly affiliated with Water Release, just put one hand into a fist and clap the other hand on top of it_

 _Boar (_ _亥_ _, I) the last hand sign is BOAR, just clap your hands together and then bend your fingers and then turn your hand upside-down._

The book read with pictures next to the text. It was nothing Ash didn't already know from reading the manga, but it was nice that it had pictures. Flipping through the rest of the book just had directions on how to place your hands step by step.

Ash decided to practice a bit and brought her hands up under her breast to practice. Her hands folded into the signs easily as if by muscle memory. After she completed the whole set a ping sounded.

 **Skill Added!**

 **Hand Seals**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Merge your hands together to channel chakra to create Jutsu. Master this skill to level 10 and gain the use of sealess Justu.**

The next book in her pile was a guide to the academy taijutsu forms. She studied the book for about ten minutes before her next ping sounded.

 **Skill Added!**

 **Academy Taijutsu!**

 **Lvl 3**

 **By practicing this hand to hand combat skill, you can punch your enemy's faces in. Learn new forms of taijutsu to upgrade this skill in levels.**

Ash sighed. She assumed that since Sakura already knew this stuff that all she had to do was read about it and it would pop up in her skills list again. Well it beat having to relearn all her skills from the very beginning. Ash hated working hard on stuff, so it was a win for her.

The next book was called Genjutsu for the Creative of Minds.

' _Genjutsu (_ _幻術_ _, literally meaning: Illusionary Techniques) is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. The least harmful option for combatting genjutsu is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the genjutsu user's chakra; this is called Genjutsu Kai. With additional training, this can also be done by an unaffected ninja by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person. Use the tiger seal to accomplish this.'_

 **Skill Added!**

 **Kai!**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Disrupt your flow of chakra to stop a Genjutsu from affecting your senses.**

A ping sounded right after Kai was added.

 **Quest Log Updated!**

 **Read your academy books before class!**

 **Gain three new skills!**

 **Plus 40 exp!**

 **2,510 exp to level 2!**

Noise from around her suddenly penetrated her mind. Looking up from her books Ash noticed that the classes had already filled up with students all being rowdier then the next. Looking around she could see most of the Rookie Nine had arrived. Kiba was chatting with Chouji as the bigger boy fed on a bag of chips. Sasuke true to emo form was brooding in the far row as fan girls squealed around him. Ash snorted and looked away. Hinata seemed to have calmed down next to her and looked to be reading her own books. Shikamaru was still sleeping. Shino was most likely ignoring everyone, while the rest of the class seemed to be made up of background characters Ash never learned the name of.

Suddenly the door of the room opened again. And there was the number one Ino who looked like she just ran a mile to get to school on time.

"YES! I made it!" Ino yelled then looked around the room. Her eyes didn't seem to even notice Ash as the blue orbs zeroed in on the empty seat next to Sasuke that for some reason none of the other fan girls had claimed.

"Kahh! I made it before Forehead today!" The blonde girl yelled zipping her way next to Sasuke. Ash's eyebrow twitched. That forehead comment tick her off. It wasn't even that big.

Snorting Ash decided to Ignore the blonde girl. The door opened again and a blue haired man in a chunnin uniform entered the room.

"Hai, Hai everyone to your seats! Class is about to start." The man said setting his teaching supplies on the front desk as he directed students back to their seats.

One student in the front row raised their hand. "Yes, what is it Yuki-Kun." The man asked the child.

"Neh, Mizuki-sensei, Where's Iruka-Sensei this morning?" The kid asked voicing the question Ash was thinking as well.

"Iruka-Sensei will be her a bit later. Someone pranked the teacher's lounge this morning and he's gone to apprehend the perpetrator." Mizuki said scowling. The kids in the room started to laugh, giggling at whoever was stupid enough to get in trouble.

"Bet it was that Naruto-Baka again." A boy chuckled in front of Ash making her scowl. Other's joined in making degrading comments about the main character of their universe.

Ash was starting to get a head ache, kids where so mean sometimes and they got on her nerves. She didn't like the blonde any more than the next Naruto manga fan but still.

Mizuki calmed down the class again with a wave of his hands. "Alright everyone settle-down, today we will be taking your course work exams before the class moves on to more field work for the next two months. Please place your books under your desks and take out a pencil. You have the next two hours to finish it." Mizuki said passing out papers to each row of students.

"Hai-sensei!" The class chorused and got to work on their papers. When Ash took a good look at her exam she sighed.

Yay. Algebra. It's not like she hasn't done a lick of math in twenty years. A tap snapped her out of her brooding making Ash look over next to her.

Hinata's red face entered her vision. "G-g-good l-l-luck, H-h-haruno-s-san." The shy girl said shaking like a leaf. _So adorable!_ Ash thought.

She grinned and gave a thumbs up. "You to Hinata-Chan!" She whispered going back to her paper.

Feeling a new sense of happiness, Ash went back to her paper. It was only grade school algebra. She shouldn't have any trouble with it. She was over thirty-years old how hard could simple math be?

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed._


	4. Chapter 3

Hai everyone! Thank you for all the suggestions and reviews it really helped me erk out this chapter. If anyone has anymore please let me know! I tried to incorporate some of everything that everyone suggested. Thanks so much for all the Fallows and Favs Too!

Love you all always!

Ayaki

* * *

Chapter Three

She lied to herself. Math was fucking hard. Ash bit her down on her lip, face contorted in concentration. Sweat beaded at her brow. It had been a little over an hour and she was finally on the last question on the stupid exam.

Why the hell would a ninja village care about the velocity of a Kunai as other variables intercepted it? All you had to do was through the damn knife, a person wouldn't have time to fucking calculate that shit. Where was a calculator when she needed one? Uggg. Ash wiped at her brow wishing for the answer to the last question would just suddenly appear like her game did.

She sighed. No such luck there. Okay she could do this. She was a highly educated doctorate adult. She could beat this fucking child's play test.

One ounce of poison X contains only ingredients A and B in a ratio of 2:3. One ounce of poison Y contains only ingredients A and B in a ratio of 1:2. If antidote Z is created by mixing poison X and Y in a ratio of 3:11, then 2520 ounces of antidote Z contains how many ounces of A?

" _Heh, don't tell me the Great Ashley Greene can't solve some simple math?" His voice chuckled at her as he leaned his head on her shoulder._

 _Ash giggled and pushed his stubbly face away from hers with one of her hands. "Stop. I'm trying to work."_

" _Oh. I can see that. I'm just here to distract you. Ignore me. I'm a plebian." He jested rubbing his chin against the back of her neck making her shiver._

" _Wow, big word their big boy." She replied rolling her eyes. He kissed her neck, placing his hands on her waist and slowly trailed his fingers up the side._

" _Oh, I am a big boy." He said continuing his kissing to her ear. "A big naughty boy, who is distracting you."_

" _No, you're not." She replied trying to focus on her work._

 _His hand glazed over between her legs. "Oh. Yes I am." He stated smugly passing his hand on one of her soft spots._

" _Penny. Hahahah. Stop that Tickles. I really need to do this blood count." She giggled wriggling in his touch and turned around in his arms._

 _His blue eyes showed mirth as his hands roamed her body. "Mmmm. Well my blood needs some counting to." He replied kissing her cheek, then her nose and finally her lips. "And if you divide the red blood cells over the white ones, you get a blood count of 3.90-5.03." He grinned through the kiss._

" _Just so you know." Josh replied releasing the kiss and headed towards the door._

" _Well I got to get back to work now that I've left you all hot and bothered." He grinned cheekily at Ash's flushed face. She blinked then growled and grabbed the pen from the desk to throw at him._

" _Love your hon, don't work to hard!" He called ducking through the door way just as the pen smashed into it._

" _You Ass!" Ash growled turning back angrily to finish her work._

Ash sighed as she washed the memory from her mind. If her ex was good for something it was math. Not that he was good at keeping a relationship going. Fucking Asshole. Ash hurriedly finished the last equation and turned her paper over to lay her head on her desk.

She gazed around the class room noticing that other than her, Sasuke looked to be the only other person finished. Wait. Correct that. Sasuke and Shikamaru. Who was either finished or just didn't care for his result and decided to sleep through the whole exam.

Just as Ash sat up to stretch the door to classroom burst open again bringing a wave of yelling Ash hadn't heard while the door was closed.

Huh. They must have silencing seals or something on the class room then. Makes sense, kids learning jutsu would make a lot of noise.

"Iruka-sensei! Let me go I can walk on my own dattebayo!" A rolling blob of orange yelled from the back of a dark-haired man with a scar on his nose.

"As if Naruto! I know once I let you go you'll just run away again!" The man yelled. "I won't allow you to skip class today! And I know you're the one that pranked the Teacher's Lounge! Superglue really?! What made you think we wouldn't notice?!"

The orange ball stopped squirming only to laugh gleefully. "Shizuki-sensei didn't! It was awesome dattebayo!"

Iruka growled dropping his sack of Naruto on the floor only to knock the boy in the head leaving a big red bump.

"It was not awesome! Really Naruto! You need to stop with these pranks! The Academy isn't your own personal playground! How will you ever graduate to be a ninja if you always skip your exams and class just to play pranks and games?!" The Chunnin chastised the blonde child.

Naruto looked away from his teacher and harrumphed. "Its not like I learn anything new anyway." He growled under his breath.

Iruka's face got even redder till he took a deep breath. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, Ten." Iruka breathed before sighing. "You won't know till you actually show up for class occasionally Naruto." He replied calmly. "Now you have your academic exam's today. Go to your seat and I'll get you the test. And try to not just put your name on it this time. Actually, answer the questions please."

Naruto groaned before getting and up taking a seat in the front row. "Ha, Ha Baka-Naruto's back." One kid whispered to his neighbor.

"He'll never graduate that dead last." Another replied.

"He should just quit now. It's not like he shows up enough at school anyways."

"He'll never amount to anything. Baka-Naruto."

More and more degrading comments started to circulate the room making Naruto slouch in his desk. Ash bit her lip, as she glared at some of the kids from behind her bangs. From the side of her eye she noticed Hinata was also gripping her pencil tightly like she wanted to say something.

At least one kid was on his side, she thought.

"Alright everybody quiet!" Iruka yelled when the comments had gotten two loud. The man sighed as he handed Naruto his test before going back up to the front of the room.

"Anyone that's finished their test by now should come turn them in. Afterwards we'll be taking roll." Iruka said patting the desk behind him before turning to converse with Mizuki.

Ash sighed and looked over to Hinata's paper. It looked like she was done too as a few people around them started to get up and turn in their papers.

"Hay, want me to take yours up for you?" Ash asked the shy girl quietly motioning to her own paper. "I've finished mine already too."

Hinata tensed before she let her pencil drop on the desk. "A-ah. Okay." Hinata replied snakingly handing over her own test. "A-a-arigato. H-h-haruno-san."

Ash smiled and shook her head. "Sakura's fine. Hinata-chan. Be right back." Ash replied standing up to go turn in the papers.

"O-okay…" She heard Hinata replied from behind her. Ash grinned, she was probably giving the poor girl a heart attack just from talking to her. Oh, well, she thought moving to join the line to the teacher's desk.

"Ha, Ha, Baka Naruto. Bet he can't even answer one question." The kid in front of her said sneering at the blonde boy who happened to be at the end of the row right next to them.

Ash's good mood deflated. Fucking kids where jerks. She glared at the back of the rude kid's head from her point behind him.

 **New quest added!**

 **Get back at the Bully Somehow!**

 **Plus 500 exp!**

The game pinged making Ash blink. She'd almost forgot that she was in a game. Well. If the game asked for it…She grinned and hooked her foot around the kid's leg making him topple over suddenly.

"Arrgh, What the?" The kid screamed as he clutched his head from hitting it on the side of the desk. Ash comply walked around him. "Gomen, my foot slipped." Ash replied softly to the floored kid as silence reigned around the room.

 **Plus 500 exp!**

Ash ignored the kids around her as she felt everyone's eyes turn towards her. The silence was deafening as everyone realized what just happened.

Sakura Haruno just defended Naruto. The world was ending.

"S-SAKURA!" Ino cried in shock.

Ino stared at her ex-friend from her seat. What just happened? Did Sakura just knock over that kid! And for Naruto?! Another thing. What happened to Sakura's hair!

Still reeling, Ino cried her question. "What happened to your hair!?"

The pinkette looked over her boredly a frown merrowing her face. "What do you mean? I just cut it that's all." The girl replied placing a hand on her hip causing Ino to take in Sakura's full appearance.

Ino sputtered and pointed at her. "And what the heck are you wearing!?"

Ash raised her eyebrow at the blonde. She looked down at her green half shirt before looking back up to Ino. "Uh…Clothes…?" She replied confused.

Shikamaru and some other boys from the class snorted. _What a drag._ He thought before feigning sleep again.

Ino squawked. "Clothes…That's not what I m-!" The girl went to continue her tirade but was interrupted.

"That's enough Ino, you can talk with Sakura-san after class." Iruka-sensei said. "You should sit down and finish your test. That goes for the rest of you. Unless you all want zeros." The scarred teacher said staring down his students.

Ino winced and sat down only to keep shooting Ash looks of the we will talk later variety. Ash shrugged and walked up to turn in her paper. The rest of the class soon quieted down and started on their tests again.

Iruka-sensei patted her on the shoulder when she sat her paper down on the growing pile. "Your new hair looks good Sakura. Very practical." He said softly to her. Ash smiled as she pulled a bit of said hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." She replied as she turned around to head back to her desk. As she was walking up she caught Naruto-boy main character himself- staring at her.

Oh right. Dang. She'd already messed up. Sakura didn't like Naruto. So why would she had pranked a kid who made fun of him. Shit.

Trying not to seam like she was bothered by the boy's questioning blue eyes. Ash give him a timid smile before passing him and heading back to her seat.

Hinata looked at her wide eyed as she sat down. Ash just sighed and laid her head on her arms taking a que from Shikamaru. Being Sakura was just troublesome. She wanted to go home already.

An hour and a half later found Ash making her way to the bathroom to hide from her two fallowing blondes.

Right after class had ended for lunch Naruto and Ino had tried to corner her as she rushed out of the room. Ash's headache started come back with all the glances Ino, Naruto and Hinata where throwing her. She just wanted some piece. And an empty place she could unbox her inventoried bento without a squad of hopeful ninja's, chunnin teachers, or worse Anbu coming down on her head.

Ducking around a corner for the fifth time Ash prayed that Ino or Naruto hadn't seen her as she noticed them from the corner of her eye.

Ash didn't know what Naruto wanted, but she new Ino would interrogate her like a teenage girl hooked on Justin Bieber.

No. Just no. Ash didn't have nor wanted the patience to deal with it.

She was still trying to accept her reality.

Finally, she spotted the boys and girls bathrooms up ahead of her just in time to see Ino rounded the corner she was hiding behind.

Shit.

Making a break for it Ash ran into the boy's bathroom hoping Ino wouldn't think to look there.

Panting she looked around the room and sighed in relief. The bathroom was empty. Thank god. Locking herself away in a stall Ash finally let her guard down.

Now she could eat whatever Sakura's mother packed her in peace and maybe read up more on the help guide of her game. There had to be something to help her get out of here. Hell, she'd take leaving Konoha in general right now.

Ash just wanted away from all the crazy she knew would come.

Opening her Inventory Ash tapped her finger over her pink bento. The icon bento glowed and materialized right in front of her making her jump to catch it.

Sighing in relief, she opened the pink fabric to see a cobble rolls of onigiri and some sushi that Ash didn't know the name of.

Munching on her surprisingly good onigiri, Ash pulled up her help guide and started to scroll through the ones she could access.

 **Welcome to the Help Guide. We're here for all your newbie needs!**

 **Please Choose a Guide to View!**

 **Status Guide.**

 **Character Guide.**

 **Closet Guide.**

 **Achievement Guide.**

 **Perk Guide.**

 **Points Guide.**

 ** _Chakra Guide._**

 ** _Relationships Guide._**

 ** _Sub Class Guide._**

 ** _Currency Guide._**

 ** _Magic Guide._**

 ** _Summons Guide._**

 ** _Skills Guide._**

 ** _Controls Guide._**

 ** _Logout Guide._**

 **Health Guide.**

Ash hummed as she mused over her options. She could pick status, character, achievements, perk, points and health guide. She had already read the status guide and she was pretty sure character was just about Sakura, herself, anyway. She already knew what achievements where from the explanation earlier, points where self-explanatory, same with health, that just left Perks.

Selecting the perk guide, Ash finished her onigiri and grabbed one of the sushi things to nibble on. She really needed to ask Sakura's, her mother what these things where called. It was like heaven in a little seaweed wrapped piece of salmon with sweet rice and by god it was delicious. She ate two more before looking up at her transparent screen again.

 **Welcome to the Perks Guide! For all your Perky needs!**

 **Let's get started.**

 **What are Perks to begin with.**

 **Perks are similar in achievements but vastly different in how they are applied to the game. For one Perks do not Affect your Core Sakura Points.**

 **Perks are little attributes that affect your character and body instead. Say you received the perk Bounding Strength. Instead of effecting your core sakura points it would strengthen your bones and body with bounding strength. But your stat points would stay the same. Most perks also have a maximum duration that when applied only lasts for a few days or hours or even minutes.**

 **Perks can also affect your relationships with people. If you had the Fruity perk you would be seen by your pears as a fruity eccentric person much like Maito Guy.**

 **Perks can also become permanently attached to your character if used often enough. A downside to perks is that if you pick the wrong one you might be stuck with that perk for life.**

 **How do I get Perks?**

 **Simply State or think Perks and your perks status page will open. Perks are affected by your stat points even if they do not affect said points vice versa.**

 **So, if you don't have enough points put into Strength for Bounding Strength to be applied you won't be able to use it.**

 **The same applies to your other stat points.**

 **Picking your Perks!**

 **Firstly, if you are not Level Five yet you may not access your perks.**

 **Once Level Five is achieved a maximum of four perks at one time may be applied. At Level ten four more and four more at level fifteen and the cycle will continue until you reach level thirty giving you a total of twenty perk slots.**

 **Carefully pick out your perks so they don't counteract one another with its opposite perk.**

 **Here is a Comprehensive list of applicable perks.**

The pink screen expanded to show little mini Sakura's doing various poses next to the names of their counterparts. On the very top it showed her Stat Points with her Sakura, while in six little rows going downward with ten other lines of perks.

Ash hummed and scrolled through them. The perks she could would be able to access at level five that interested her the most was Chakra Fist, Crafter, Heavy Kunai, Poison resistant, Healers Hands and Tai Fu.

They reached showed a little Sakura doing the actions described. Chakra fist looked good to her. Ash liked the idea of being able to break up anything with just her fists. It reminded her of the real Sakura's Taijutsu under Tsunade. Crafter was a small icon of her sewing and pounding on pieces of leather. Ash liked the idea that if she got that perk she would be able to make her own chakra silk and create her own outfits. Ash's sister was a seamstress so if she could honor her memory that way it would really mean the world to Ash. Heavy Kunai was described as lighting fast Kunai with the force of a bolder. If she could hit people with that it would be either an instant K.O. or at least make them think twice. Poison resistant was a given. She didn't want to die in her new life as much as she wanted to die in her old life. And knowing that almost all ninja paints their weapons in poison at one point or another would be good if she ever got nicked with one. She could also use the new antibodies introduced to her system with the perk as an all for one antidote. The last two Healers Hands and Tai Fu where interesting as well. Healers Hands made it easier for her to channel medical chakra to her hands. It didn't do it for her sadly, so she would still have to learn but it still looked like a big help none the less. Tai Fu just made it easier for her learn and remember different taijutsu's. Ash loved the idea that she could one day be as strong as Guy but have the power of Tsunade. The thought was almost mouthwatering.

Ash finished her lunch with a happy hum as she closed out her menu and put her empty bento box back in her inventory. Wiping the crumbs off her shirt, Ash paused the listened to the boy's bathroom for anyone in the room.

If someone, or a boy, saw her it would cause all kind of drama and Ash didn't want to deal with it right now. Her headache had finally gone, and after reading the perk guide she didn't feel as floundering as she had when she first arrived in Sakura's body.

Still if she could just go home it would be so much easier than deal with this new reality.

Hearing the door close to the room Ash waited till whoever was done with what their doing and left as the door made a small sound again.

Sighing Ash opened her stall door attentively and eased her way out, eyes scoping for anyone who would have seen her.

She looked to be in the clear again. Awesome.

Swiftly she opened to boy's bathroom door and ducked out right smack dab into someone else's chest.

Using the wall to keep her balance, Ash paled as she caught sight of who she had bumped into.

"There you are Sakura! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ino yelled and crabbed her arm.

"Come one! You're going to tell me what's going on weather you like it or not!" The aggravated blonde girl told her dragging her down the corridor towards where she new a empty closet was. Ino didn't know what was wrong with her friend, she meant, ex friend or why Sakura had suddenly cut her hair after years of moaning over its shortness but Ino was going to find out. It was her sole duty as her rival to do so.

All Ash could think as the stubborn girl started to drag her despite her protests was, oh shit.

She really wished that logout button would work right now!

Fucking Benzaiten!

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! :D_


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait!

Been going through stuff so let me know if anyone has any ideas!

Thanks for the Support and Fallows!

Aiyaki!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Alright spill!" Ino commanded under a fluorescent light bulb in the closet she dragged Ash into.

Ash groaned and rubbed her aching forearm. Ino had a surprisingly strong grip of such a skinny girl. Go figure.

"Spill what?" Ash replied sitting up from her floundering position she had been thrown into. Ino gave the pink haired girl a glare and crossed her arms.

"You know what I mean!" Ino growled. "Tell me what's up with you! Why did you cut your hair?! Have you finally given up on Sasuke?! I'm not surprised he's way out of your league but that's not the only thing going on is it? So, spill!"

The blonde girl glowered over her with her arms crossed. Ash sighed. Seriously what did she do to deserve this life. After life. Sakura's gamer life. Whatever. She really wanted to go home. What a drag. Ash thought taking a quote from Shikamaru's book.

"Okay." Ash replied rubbing her temple. She felt a headache coming on. "One. I don't' have to tell you anything. Two I don't care about Sasuke. And three can I go now? Class starts in like five minutes." She replied standing up. She did not want to deal with Ino right now. Where's a logout button when you needed one?

The Yamanaka heiress stared at Sakura flabbergasted. "Have you lost your mind?!" Ino shrieked. Did she enter some alternate timeline when she got up this morning? Sakura not caring about Sasuke?! Ino was half tempted to drag her friend enemy rival off to her father for a mind check if she hadn't already felt Sakura's green saturated chakra for herself. Thank you Mom for those sensor lessons.

Still what the freak was wrong with her friend?!

Ash snorted as she dusted herself off and headed towards the door. She was really getting tired of this shit. Last she remembered in this timeline Ino wasn't even Sakura's friend right now. So the girl didn't' even have any right to corner like she had. Ash didn't want to deal with it. Sure Sakura might have caved and blubbered all over the girl because her dad was missing. But Ash wasn't Sakura. Hell she didn't even want to be stuck in a video game version of her either. She was just so done.

Ash wasn't going to take this shit. She didn't take it when Penny tried to walk out on her and she won't talk some child trying to make her spill all her juicy little secrets for someone she didn't even know.

Fuck this Shit. She was about to be late to class as well. She didn't have time for this.

Ash leveled a glare at the girl.

"Look, Yamanaka, I don't have time to play your little pre-teen life crisis drama right now. I have class where I need to learn how not to end up killed. Thank you for your, concern, but last I remember where are not friends. And we both have somewhere to be. So why don't you have your drama on your own time and I'll keep my life to myself thank you." She replied grabbing the door and slamming her way out.

Ash leaned her head doorframe and gave a big sigh. God she just wanted to go home.

 _You've Unlocked Relationship's!_

Check your help Guide for Instructions on all your relationship needs!

"Fucking Benzaiten." Ash growled under her breath as she pushed off the door.

When she get her hands on that conniving goddess of fortune she is going to gut her. Angrily Ash made her way back to the classroom.

Taijutsu class was next maybe she get to punch someone really hard.

* * *

When Sakura stomped angrily into the classroom right before the bell rang Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't the only on though he noticed. Shikamaru looked almost ill as he moved faster than Sasuke has ever seen him out of the aisle and into his seat. Sakura didn't even pay him any attention as she stomped her way up the steps and plopped down next to the Hyuuga, who looked utterly terrified, crossed her arms to glare at the board.

Sakura Haruno so far today was acting weird. Not that he cared. It was almost like a holiday for him without one of the Harpies screaming his name but she was still acting weird.

Sasuke Hnned and looked towards the front again just as Yamanaka waked through the door in a daze. The blonde ignored him to which set up his alarms for a trap as well. He watched as her eyes traveled up to Haruno only for the to flinch and sink down into a seat left open in the first row.

The girls must of had a spat then. He grunted. Didn't matter to him then. He was just grateful for how the day wasn't turning out so bad with the main harpies out of the picture maybe he could get some peace and quiet for once.

"Ah dammit. How is the only seat left next to the bastard?" He heard a distinctly familiar voice grown from the front of the door of the classroom.

He scowled. So much for a quiet day then. "Shut up and sit down, Dobe." Sasuke growled noticing Iruka-Sensei walking up behind the blonde.

The Dobe in question hackles raised up like a disturbed cat. "Oi! Who the hell you to order me Bastard!" Naruto growled back ready to pounce on the self righteous conceited bastard. He leaned forward on the soles of his feet to get close enough to poor the itching powder he has snuck in his pockets down the creeps pant's when a book slammed hard on his head.

Was the room always spinning? Naruto though dizzyingly.

"Na...Ru...To…!" Iruka-sensei's voice growled from behind him. Ah...Crap…

"Class is starting! Sit down now!" Iruka-Sensei yelled as he scrambled up the steps and sat himself down next to Sasuke rubbing his head.

"Owee...Does he have to hit to hard…" The blonde grumble quietly to himself.

Sasuke pffed. "Dobe." He replied just as quietly so their sensei wouldn't hear him.

Like a switch Naruto glowered over at him and growled. "Teme!" He shouted back only to receive a chalk to the face.

"Be quiet! Naruto!" Iruka yelled going back to check his roster for attendance.

Sasuke hid his smirk behind his hand. Maybe not such a bad day after all. Naruto's glares promising retribution proved he would get a great fight during taijutsu practise.

He looked over at Haruno only to find her eyes narrowed towards him. Well. Bring it on then. Haruno. Sasuke would always pick fighting over fan girls anyday. And her eyes. Promised one.

"Heh." He smirked.

* * *

Ash growled to herself. She was beyond done with this psycho drug induced Benzaiten fucking other world shit dream.

Done so done.

You've Unlocked Relationships! The little pink texted blinks annoyingly in the left corner of her vision. She glared at it.

Done. Just done.

Growling to herself she unlocked the text with a quirk of her brow.

 **Way to go! Relationships Are a Think you Know!**

 **You've unlocked Relationship's!**

 **Due to your spat with your best friend you can know see how much someone loves, adores, worships, hates, loathes, tolerates, and despises you.**

 **Yay! ^m^**

 **Each Relationship you create is opened by your social life. People that don't know you with show a geiger counter in gray, people that know you in blue and people your close to in pink.**

 **The little bar under their names with show how close you are to them.**

 **Here's an example!**

* * *

The text read pulling up a picture of an arrow above the Yamanaka's head showing her name, level and a low pink bar under her name.

Ash rolled her eyes and snuck a sneak peak at the board. So far Iruka sensei had only been going over a short review before they headed outside for taijutsu practice.

So she had time. She looked towards the dialog box again.

* * *

 **As you can see. Ino's closeness to you went down when you spurned her affections! It can go up if you take time to salvage your relationship. But be careful. She could turn into your fan girl if you don't watch it!**

 **To prevent multiple love interests you can put your friends into Categories! Normal for acquaintances you've met, companions for party members you think of as family, and lovers for your possible or non possible harem in the future.**

 **Note: If you wish to have a harem your relationships have to correspond to each other as well as you, you cannot just expect people to love you and get along, you have to match them and make sure they are willing to be apart of your harem. Harem's are unlocked after level 16.**

 **If you chose to only love one person note that other love interests have to put in the the companion category or you risk obsessive consequences.**

 **We hope you have fun and thanks for Unlocking Relationships!**

 **A new link has been added to your homescreen!**

The last note read just as a little heart icon popped up next to her inventory box. Ash moved her hand up to wipe at her hair while hitting the box's icon. Pressing it suddenly caused all the people around her to show there Gamertags level's and relationships.

Sasuke was fucking level 12 already and his gaiger was in black. Fucking black.

Ash suddenly felt like punching the little duckass bitch as his eyes roamed over to her and he smirked.

She really wanted to punch him.

Glaring at him and turned off the icon before all the lights could give her a headache.

Iruka-sensei clapped his hands to gain the classes attention.

"Alright everybody! Time for practice leads head out to the training field remember first blood or yields no aiming for the eyes or private parts and try to keep it civilized I'm talking to you Kawajiri." Iruka finished his eyes landing on a dark haired boy with freckles who smiles innocently.

Ash sighed and turned off her help guide as she followed the rest of the class outside.

She just hoped taijutsu practice didn't leave her black and blue.

Fucking Benzaiten.

* * *

 _Review! If you like it!_


	6. Author's Note

Dear Fans and reader's of my stories on .

I'll be moving to Archive of your own from now on fan fiction. net .

It's no cause of not being a great site or even anyone stealing my work. I just had a lot happen to me over this year.

My family had a fire. It made us lose our home. In this I had lost a lot of my work. I became depressed and didn't feel like continuing my work or even writing in general.

I joined a University and then college became really hard to keep up with so I didn't really have time to work on Fan-fiction either.

So I am sorry.

Now I've taken a step back.

I've decided to start over.

I've looked at my most valued story by my fans and started it over on AO3. It's slow going. And the chapter's might be once a week because of school and work. But I'm going to try. I've change a lot of things from the original story line already.

So I hope my readers still fallow me and continue to be my wonderful friends.

Thanks so much for the support.

Sincerely,

Aiyaki.

₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑


End file.
